


"HE'S ALIVE!"

by blackillya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Community: mfuwssFOUR ELEMENTS CHALLENGE, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: NONE





	"HE'S ALIVE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FOUR ELEMENTS CHALLENGE = PROMPT: SUFFICATION

“HE’S ALIVE!”  
By blackillya

Illya Kuryakin stood by the grave. He was alone so he didn’t mind the tears that flowed, freely, down his cheeks. 

His life mate was gone. THRUSH had finally won.

The steady bleeping startled him. Who could be calling him?

“Kuryakin here”, he said into the device.

“Illya!”, came the weak reply.

For just a moment Illya was stunned; then reality dawned. “Napoleon’s alive!”, he called to the departing agents. “Hurry and get him out of there !”


End file.
